


This Is Awkward

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming the final helicarrier scene of CA:TWS, Sebastian has to mount Chris for the perfect shot, and he gets... excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how people put links in the author's notes but I'll put a link in the end notes of the gifset that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Because Sebastian grinding against Chris is something every Evanstan-af individual should see.

Sebastian blamed the vibrations caused by the sound machine initially. Chris played it off and tilted his head back to speak with the directors, asking them how they wanted to block the scene, and Sebastian caught himself staring at the strong lines of Chris' throat, the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. 

 _Dammit_.

"Sebastian's gonna have to be more on top of you," Joe called. "He's-"

"He's gonna basically be..." Anthony continued, but still didn't finish the sentence. 

"He's gonna have to straddle me," Chris laughed. "Let's do it!"

Chris dropped his head and looked up at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian took a deep breath and bit his lip. It was so late at night, Chris was so tired and Sebastian was too, but Sebastian was sitting above him while Chris stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and Sebastian began imagining Chris below him while Sebastian's riding him, looking up at him with those tired blue eyes, stroking his hips and encouraging him, whispering to him while Sebastian grinds down on him-

"Yo, Seb," Chris said loudly, drawing Sebastian out of his dreamy state. "We're about to get real close."

"You should at least take me out to dinner first," Sebastian joked, looking up at the Russos. "So... I've gotta be... like, all the way on him?"

"You're gonna straddle him," Joe said, nodding his head. 

Sebastian looked down at Chris, who shrugged. Sebastian's dick was swelling in his pants and he was trying to clench his thighs in a way that would hide it, but that only made the blood rush more quickly to his groin. 

He threw one leg over Chris' waist and positioned himself on top of him, looking up at Joe for approval. Joe nodded, and readied the crew. 

Sebastian looked down at Chris, who grinned. "Closer than we've ever been, huh?" 

Sebastian laughed and placed a hand on Chris' chest to adjust himself. "Maybe it's better this way?" He lifted his hips a little so that he wasn't touching Chris, just hovering over him. 

Chris frowned. "That might look awkward. Plus, it's gotta be straining you."

He was right; having to hold up his hips from the strength of his thighs was making Sebastian shake a little. But being so flush up against Chris made him hard as a rock and he needed to not be on top of him. 

"It is, a little..." Sebastian murmured. He slowly lowered himself back down to meet Chris' waist, still tilting himself up a little so his bulge was concealed. A little.

"Right there, perfect!" Anthony shouted. "Ready?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head, getting back into Bucky's mindset. He raised his metal fist back and looked up for the cue. 

"Action!"

Sebastian brought his fist down, close to Chris' jaw, and Chris tossed his head to the right with the direction of the fist. He moved underneath Sebastian, jolting his body up against Sebastian's crotch. 

_Fuck._

Sebastian felt a jolt of pleasure, clenching his eyes as he shouted at Chris (or Steve, really) that he was just his mission. 

Chris arched his back a little, blinking his eyes and beginning his lines. 

Sebastian faked his right-hook again. Chris moved more this time, and Sebastian couldn't hold back the small noise he made. Chris' thigh full-on pressed up against his bulge, rubbing up against it a little. Chris stared up at him with furrowed brows. Chris moved his leg a little again, and Sebastian could feel his dick starting to leak. He was so turned on, he opened his eyes and looked down at Chris, waiting for him to say his line. 

Chris was just staring at him with a confused look on his face. Sebastian looked up at the cameras, then back down at Chris. 

"Chris, your line-"

Chris rubbed his thigh right up against Sebastian's cock then, and Sebastian gasped. Chris dropped the confused look and started to smirk. 

"Sorry, guys. I spaced out there for a moment. Let's try again."

"Cut!"

Sebastian started to back off of Chris. Chris was still staring up at him, smirk on his face, and Sebastian frowned at him. 

"What?"

"You wanna explain what that was?"

"What are you talking about?"  _  
_

"Alright, let's try it again!" Anthony called. 

Chris laid back on the ground, motioning with his head for Sebastian to climb on top of him again. 

"Uh... I think it's best if I try something else." 

Chris shook his head. "C'mon."

"Chris-"

"There's nothing to be concerned about, right?" Chris said knowingly. 

Sebastian flushed. "I... I don't..."

"Get up here."

Sebastian swallowed and looked around the room. Nearly everyone was looking at the two of them, waiting, so Sebastian lowed himself again, placing a hand on Chris' chest to adjust himself, physically tilting his hips back a little so they didn't come in contact with Chris at all. He threw his metal hand back again and waited for his cue. He glanced up and waited for them to call out 'action', refusing to meet Chris' eyes. He was so damn embarrassed. Chris definitely could tell he was hard. He was never going to hear the end of it. 

 _That's what you get for being in love with your coworker_ , he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed, waiting for the crew to set up better angles. He didn't look down at all.

After a few minutes of holding position, Joe shouted, "Action!" 

Sebastian finally looked down at Chris, ignoring the fact that he was still giving him that smirk, and faked his punch. Chris shot up then, rubbing his groin right against Sebastian's. Sebastian widened his eyes and stared at him. Chris was in-character, staring up at Sebastian with his fake black eye and dazed expression.

"Y-You're my... mission." The line came out sputtery and quiet. Sebastian faked another punch and Chris lifted his hips again, coming in contact with Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian felt something poke his thigh, and when he looked out he was equally terrified and aroused to see Chris' crotch pressed against his thigh, with his dick bulging out against the light blue pants of his Captain America suit. 

Sebastian must've looked hilarious with his eyes bugging out of his skull. 

"...'til the end of the line." 

Sebastian kept staring at Chris with his freaked out, horny expression, which was apparently good enough for the Russos. They called 'cut'. 

"Alright, we'll call it a day."

Chris smiled and rolled out from underneath Sebastian, who sat back on his heels, crossing his thighs. 

"Already? We just got started on this scene," Chris said, walking up to the brothers. Sebastian felt no shame in watching his toned ass sway in those pants. 

"It's already one-thirty, Evans. Don't work us to the bone!" Mackie called out from somewhere Sebastian couldn't see. 

Chris turned in the direction of Mackie's voice. "You're not even in this scene! You could've gone home!"

Mackie made a noise of annoyance and Chris walked toward him, but not before turning back to Sebastian and motioning for him to follow.

Sebastian watched the camera crew fold up their tripods and the lighting crew wrap up their cords.

 _Wait. What the hell just happened_?

* * *

Sebastian leaned against one side of the elevator, his duffle bag at his feet and his nose in his phone. He was still confused about what Chris did, if he did it on purpose, just to make fun of Sebastian or if he was... really into him. But that wasn't possible; Chris was straight. Definitely.

The elevator reached Sebastian's floor and he stepped out, nearly forgetting his duffle bag. He was able to stop the elevator doors from closing just in time and grab his bag. He was exhausted.

He continued down the hall, looking for his room number on the right. He passed an opening where another hallway branched off to his right when he heard a door open down the hall on the left.

Chris stepped into the hallway wearing nothing but sweatpants. His hair was a little wet and his skin was still glistening a little from his shower. God, Sebastian would love to see him right after a shower.

 _Oh, God dammit_. 

He could feel his dick starting to swell again. Apparently, he turned into a thirteen year old again whenever he was around Chris.

Chris began walking down the hallway and stopped when he saw Sebastian. He lifted a hand and waved at him, and Sebastian smiled back.

"Hey, Seb, you got a minute?" Chris asked when Sebastian reached where he was. 

"Uh... I'm just going to my room, it's a little further down."

Chris looked over his shoulder. "Well, do you... have a minute to talk?"

"Well... about what?" Sebastian asked. Maybe Chris would just completely ignore what happened. 

Chris stared at him with his brows raised. "I... think you know what I'm talking about."

Sebastian swallowed, looking down at the floor. He shrugged his shoulders. "No, I... I really don't, Chris." 

Chris scoffed and shook his head. "You're gonna just... ignore what happened?"

"Nothing happened. We filmed a scene. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian moved past him and continued down the hall. 

"I'm talking about you getting hard sitting on top of me, Sebastian." 

Sebastian, though he knew exactly what Chris was talking about the entire time, nearly tripped over himself. He whirled around, his duffle bag hitting his side as he spun, and stared at Chris with big eyes. 

"I- I don't... That wasn't-"

"Sebastian."

"It... The penis reacts to stimulation, it doesn't mean anything." 

"You're right, mostly. I don't exactly think it doesn't mean anything."

"But-"

"You're... not very good at hiding the way you stare at me, bud." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen you staring at me pretty much every time you're around me since the first Cap movie."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't stare at you." 

"Yes, you do." 

"No, I-"

"Okay, we're not doing the whole 'yes-I-do-no-I-don't' bullshit. I know you stare at me. I've caught you staring at my ass countless times." 

Sebastian felt a bulge grown in his throat. This wasn't how he wanted to tell Chris, if he was going to tell him at all. 

"This isn't... I'm tired, let's just... forget this, forget about it all, okay?" Sebastian turned on his heel and started towards his room again.

Chris shook his head. "I'd rather we didn't." 

Sebastian stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes at Chris. "What... do you mean?"

Chris sighed. He motioned for Sebastian to come toward him. Sebastian slowly took a step forward, then made the strides to get to Chris in seconds. 

Chris clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie, Sebastian. I stare at you, too." 

Sebastian furrowed his brows. "You're lying."

"I really am not."

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't fuck around."

"I'm not fucking around."

Sebastian sighed. "This isn't... I didn't want you to find out, period. Especially not like this."

"Seb," Chris said in a serious tone, taking a step forward. He grabbed Sebastian's waist and Sebastian froze. He looked up at Chris, who had a little smile on his lips. "I'm asking if... you'd like to do something about this?"

Sebastian swallowed. "About what?"

"This." Chris pulled Sebastian closer to him and rubbed his groin against Sebastian's hip. He could feel Chris getting hard against his skin and it made sweat bead at his hairline. 

"Chris..."

"C"mon, Seb." Chris leaned in. 

 _There's no way this is happening. It's a dream. It_ has  _to be a dream_.

Sebastian could feel Chris' breath on his lips a second before Chris kissed him, softly at first, testing Sebastian's reaction. Sebastian moaned, totally involuntarily, and kissed him back, melting into how soft Chris' lips were and how he grabbed at Sebastian's hair, tugging on it a little while rolling his hips against Sebastian's.

 Sebastian whined into Chris' mouth. Chris fumbled with his hands behind his back to get his door unlocked. Sebastian reached into Chris' sweatpants pocket and grabbed the key, reaching behind Chris and sliding the key card, shoving the door open. Chris grabbed him and swung the door shut behind him, making sure to hang a 'do not disturb' tag on the handle. 

Chris pushed Sebastian down onto his bed, straddling him and grinding his hips against Sebastian, leaning down to kiss him again. Sebastian broke away from him so he could take off his shirt, and tossed it over to the other side of the room. 

Chris was on him again in an instant, running his hands over Sebastian's chest, rutting his erection into Sebastian's side.

"Fuck, I could get off just like this, I could," Chris gasped. 

"Wait-Wait, I-" Sebastian choked on his words.

"What?" Chris asked. 

"I... I want to... see you."

Chris smirked against Sebastian's mouth and moved backward, sliding off the bed and spinning around, dropping his sweatpants just over the curve of his ass. Sebastian reached down and groped himself through his pants. It was even better than he imagined, he could barely keep his hands to himself. 

Chris wriggled his ass a little and the sweatpants fell the ground. Chris kicked them off, and slowly turned around. Sebastian threw his head back and moaned when he saw Chris' cock, thick and hard and dripping, jutting out into the air. 

"Fuck, Chris. So much better than I thought," Sebastian moaned, reaching into his pants and stroking his cock. 

Chris crossed his arms. "I'm a little offended by that."

"Chris,  _please_."

"Alright, alright, quit yer whinin'." 

Chris climbed on top of Sebastian, who reached around and grabbed Chris' ass, groping it and smacking it gently. Chris moaned and rutted against Sebastian, reaching up and pinching one of his nipples.

Fuck, he was like a live porno.

And at the back of Sebastian's mind, he was yelling at himself. He knew this wasn't how he wanted his first time with Chris to go. Especially since he thought it would never happen. He couldn't even stop himself, Chris was so open and willing. He knew it would probably be a one-time thing, so he would be damned if he didn't make it memorable. 

Chris reached down and yanked Sebastian's pants down enough to expose his cock. Chris lowered his hips and slid his cock right up against Sebastian's grinding against him until pre-cum came leaking out of the tip. Sebastian cried out, grabbing Chris' hips and thrusting up against him. 

"Chris, fuck!" 

Chris lowered himself further, his chest coming into contact with Sebastian's. He kissed along the underside of Sebastian's chin and down his throat, adjusting his hips so he could rub just the head of his own cock against Sebastian's.

"Fuck!" Chris moaned against Sebastian's neck. He let out a long moan that Sebastian could feel against his skin. 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna..."

"Not yet, I'm not there yet." 

"I can't-" Sebastian's sentence got cut off when he cried out, tilting his head back and cumming so hard he almost blacked out. He felt cum hitting his stomach, chest and chin, then he whimpered when he felt Chris' tongue slide against his skin, licking at the mess he'd made. 

"Chris..." 

Chris ran two fingers through the cum on Sebastian's stomach and rubbed them around the head of his own cock, then took the shaft in his grip and tugged. 

Sebastian lazily opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Chris' head, kissing his forehead, dragging his fingers up and down Chris' chest. 

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Chris gasped, thrusting into his fist. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his mouth open, cumming on Sebastian's stomach. 

Sebastian couldn't help himself, grabbing Chris' hand and licking the cum off the back of his fingers. Chris rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder and sighed, turning his hand around so Sebastian could lick at his palm.

"Holy shit." 

Chris chuckled. "Damn, that was good."

Sebastian's head fell back and his eyes began to close. "I'm so tired." 

"Do you... wanna spend the night here?" 

Sebastian opened one eye and looked at Chris. "What... do you mean?"

"You don't have to leave. You can sleep here." Chris kissed Sebastian's shoulder and laid his cheek against it. "If you'd like."

Sebastian had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Chris... I don't think you understand... I'm not just. I'm not." He sighed and closed both his eyes. His cheek heated up. "I don't just stare at you because I think you're hot. The hottest thing I've ever seen, but that's beside the point."

He could feel Chris smile against his shoulder. "So, what is the point, then?" 

"I," Sebastian sighed, "I don't want this to just... be  _sex_."

Chris lifted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't just want to fuck you, Chris," Sebastian explained. "I want to. To date you. You know, be your boyfriend? Hold your hand? Take you to dinner? Court you, I guess?"

Chris laughed, "Court me, huh?"

"This... really isn't how I expected this to go. If it was ever going to happen at all. And I'm still not sure it's real."

Chris covered Sebastian's hand with his own. "It's real, Seb. It is."

Sebastian looked down at him. "So... what're you saying?"

Chris looked up at him and leaned up, kissing Sebastian softly. 

"I'm saying... How about  _I_ court  _you_?" 

Sebastian stared at him. This was really happening. 

"Uh... yeah. I'd like that." 

"Good." Chris laid his head back down, this time on Sebastian's chest. "I'd clean us up, but I'm exhausted."

"I guess we'll have to wake up early to take showers."

Chris shook his head. "We'll shower together."

Sebastian yawned. He wasn't really putting two and two together, so he just said, "Why would we do that?" 

Chris lifted his head and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian glanced down at him, then laughed and shook his head. "Right. I forgot." 

"I'm forgettable?" 

Sebastian grabbed the blankets and covered the both of them. He cupped the back of Chris' head and scratched his hair. "No, Chris. Believe me, you're not."

* * *

 

Sebastian followed Chris onto the set the next day. Their shower went very,  _very_ well, and Sebastian was able to sleep better than he had in a while. 

Joe walked up to them before they could get settled in. 

"So, uh, we reviewed the footage from last night. From the helicarrier scene."

Chris quirked an eyebrow up. "And?"

Anthony came up from behind Joe. "And... we noticed... you guys... you, you were, uh... you-you both had... um..."

"What he's trying to say is... you guys had... you both... How do I put this?"

"Were you both hard?" Anthony blurted out. "Like, did you have erections?" 

Sebastian snapped his head up and looked at them with furrowed brows. He looked over at Chris, who looked from the brothers back to Sebastian, then threw his head back and laughed so hard he almost fell down. 

Sebastian joined in, leaning on Chris and laughing until tears were falling from his eyes. 

"So..." Anthony said awkwardly, "...i-is that a yes? 

**Author's Note:**

> here you go:  
> http://dailyxmarvel.tumblr.com/post/119917724921/captain-america-the-winter-soldier-vfx-breakdown
> 
> it's not as graphic as what i wrote but hey. 
> 
> they gey


End file.
